


Аудиозапись

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Book: The Vor Game, Gen, Missing Scene, Politics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: Император Барраяра пропал.И если он не найдется, власть в Империи будет вынужден принять Эйрел Форкосиган - его ближайший кровный родственник, приемный отец, бывший регент и нынешний премьер-министр. И вдобавок ко всему - именно тот человек, который хочет этой власти меньше всех на свете.





	

**Запись с эйдетического чипа памяти, информация закрытая, галактическая дата 23.11.2892, место записи — Форбарр-Султана, Барраяр.**  
 _Щелчок поворачиваемого в замке ключа, писк магнитной карточки. Тяжелые шаги. Хрипловатый баритон человека немолодого и, по всей вероятности, уставшего:_  
— Значит так, Саймон. Сядешь сюда. Я буду пить — молчи, я так сказал! И слушай. Ты пить не будешь. Ты выслушаешь меня, не перебивая, можешь еще кивать и неразборчиво бурчать в ответ, это максимум. Ругаться я тебе запрещаю. Потом ты отнимешь у меня бутылку, скажешь «стоп» и всадишь мне укол синергина. Синергин в ящике стола.   
_Рокот задвигаемого ящика, звук от ножек резко протащенного по паркету стула._  
— И никому об этом не слова. Врачам и Корделии — в первую очередь. Ясно? Это приказ. Приказ первого министра Барраяра начальнику Имперской СБ, если тебе так понятнее. Да не пил я пока, только это ненадолго! Не выпью — свихнусь, слово Форкосигана. Сядь!  
 _Звяканье стекла, мелкое бульканье наливаемой жидкости. Поднявшись, человек принимается грузно вышагивать по комнате — три шага в одну сторону, три в другую._  
— Ничего нового я тебе не скажу. В Империи безвластие. Вторая неделя пошла, как Грегор пропал. Похитили его или сам в бега подался — я даже не знаю, что хуже. Ты на что ставишь: на побег или на похищение? Какова вероятность, что за этим стоит цетагандийская разведка, комаррские террористы, наши доморощенные заговорщики? Молчишь, ну, то-то же. Раньше бы начал сыпать выкладками и процентами, аналитик несчастный. Значит, и ты отчаялся? А исчез он капитально, с концами, ни записки не оставил, ни следов, ни похитители требований не выдвинули…  
 _Короткий рваный вздох, и в голосе говорящего прорезывается ранее сдерживаемая эмоция:_  
— …и вся моя надежда его отыскать уже испарилась до донышка, как вода в вакууме. Я знаю, вы там на мальтийский крест рветесь в поисках, ночи не спите, только — отыщете ли? Не на что нам надеяться эх, Са-аймон, голова твоя жестяная…  
 _Шум с размаху шлепнувшегося на стул массивного тела._  
— Пока что мы нашу пропажу прикрываем двойником, только мера эта временная, понятное дело, и чем дальше прикрываем, тем громче начнут орать про ложь и предательство в тот момент, когда нам все же придется признаться. А мы — я! — обязаны обеспечивать в этой стране стабильность. Власть. Преемственность. И так поднимется вой до небес, что мол, я, злодей и заговорщик, устранил юного императора, едва тот начал набирать силу и забирать правление в свои руки.   
_Другой голос начинает: «Могу тебя заверить, тот, кто об этом едва подумает, очень быстро попадет в зону внимания с Имперской СБ, и тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться». Первый хмыкает._  
— А то я сам не знаю, какие ты примешь меры! Примешь, конечно, на то ты и шеф СБ, а кому от этого легче? Вот мне было бы легче, если бы я оказался заговорщиком, а Грегор зато сидел тут живой и здоровый. И ты, между прочим, мне всерьез еще ответишь, как мимо твоих постов, мимо хваленого караула СБшного самого императора вывели, так, чтобы никто не заметил!  
 _Второй голос, после крошечной заминки, начинает: «Виноват, сэр. План охраны…» — но первый резко обрывает его:_  
— Ты что, спятил? Еще давай поговорим, как именно провести дек-ла-ра… тьфу, короче, эдикт о престолонаследии через Совет! Спьяну дела не обсуждают, а я уже омерзительно пьян — и намерен добавить. Просто ноги отказывают мне раньше, чем язык, ну, ты в курсе.   
_Льется жидкость, затем раздается тяжелый звяк поставленной на деревянную столешницу бутылки. В голосе первого говорящего слышны неожиданно просительные нотки:_  
— Ты не болтай, ты слушай! Слушай, пожалуйста. А потом, когда я потребую, чтобы ты все мною сказанное накрепко забыл, можешь скорчить рожу и даже не делать вид, что оценил шутку. Я кому-то должен выговориться, а кому?   
_Невеселый смешок._  
— Не Корделии же! Да ее и нет рядом, она дома, обороняет крепость, придает правдоподобие нашей лжи про то, что Грегор в порядке и гостит у нас в поместье, да вот приболел…   
_Вздох. Чуть поскрипывает стул под человеком, должно быть, ищущим позу поудобнее._  
— Жена у меня, конечно — умница и глас разума, но наши форские заморочки, когда мы сами себе отдаем противоречивые приказы, не поймет еще долго, если вообще хоть когда-то уложит в голове. Назовет их каким-нибудь мудреным словом, которых набралась у своих мозгоправов на Бете… а ведь, заметь, она сама этих типов терпеть не может, вот тебе и противоречие во всем блеске.   
_Второй голос осторожно спрашивает: «В смысле?». Первый отвечает раздраженно:_  
— Какой смысл, одна бессмыслица! Я свою работу ненавижу — и я же без нее уже не могу. Прилип к ней, приклеился, как хитрый лис в сказке к смоляному чучелку, только со шкурой и получится отодрать. Два десятка лет, если не по монаршему титулу, так по духу — хозяин Империи, не хрен собачий… Полновластный, чтоб ее так. И это я умею, не отнимешь. Умею — и сторонюсь как чумы!  
 _Короткий удар кулаком по столу._  
— Да! С сопливых одиннадцати и до нынешних шестидесяти с гаком я все вдалбливал в себя одну мысль — никогда. Ни-за-что. Императорская власть не для меня. Табу, запрет, яд смертельный, называй как хочешь. От отца своего воспринял, сам себе настрого запретил, сына тому же научил, как таблице умножения… А потребовалось бы — так еще и в завещание вписал бы, чтобы всем Форкосиганам на сто лет вперед заказать, чтобы из нас любому от одной этой мысли икалось...  
 _Говорящий сглатывает и продолжает спокойнее:_  
— Себе вот заказать не могу теперь. И все как одно к одному… Знаешь, у Корделии есть такая бетанская присказка — «то, что ты делаешь лучше всего, это и есть то, к чему тебя предназначил Бог». Предназначил, представляешь себе? Вот тебя, думаешь, кто-то с самого начала предназначил, чтобы железку в мозги ввинтить? Или Майлза — к его протезам? А-а, молчи уж. Хорошо, что мы, барраярцы — атеисты, а то бы тому, кто этот узел закрутил, я бы много чего высказал.  
 _Звяканье стекла, шумный глоток, шипение сквозь зубы, как будто человек выпил не спиртное, а какую-нибудь особо противную микстуру._  
— Терпи, Саймон, дай мне хорошенько проблеваться самой этой идей, до того с нее воротит. Не хочу я трона, понимаешь, не хочу! Ни себе ни хочу, ни Майлзу — тем паче! Саймон, миленький, ну подумай, вспомни: может, есть еще хоть кто-то, кому этот ведьмин дар в руки сунуть? Любой троюродный кузен, седьмая вода на киселе, а? Ах да, Айвен! Этот стоит сразу за Форкосиганами в линии наследования, я бы удивился, если ты не упомянул. Только, будь добр, не шути так. В сравнении с Айвеном наш потеряшка — светило разумности и гений осторожности. А марионетка на троне до конца моих дней мне ни к чему, кукольный театр — не моя специальность!  
 _Говорящий на мгновение срывается на рык, но успокаивается._  
— Сам знаю: у Грегора родня только по материнской линии — а так никого. Выкопал бы Юрия Безумного из могилы, да порвал бы заново на мелкие тряпочки, сволочь такую — он тогда кардинально выкосил Форбарр полвека спустя аукается. Да и этот венценосный жук Эзар хорош, строил великие планы на будущее, а наплодить достаточно детей в свое время не позаботился. А само наше пропавшее величество, не осчастливило ли своим вниманием с последствиями какую-нибудь дворцовую горничную? Ах, ну как же, он порядочный мальчик; лучше бы его порядочности хватило на то, чтобы помнить о том, в чем состоит его долг, и в сколько тысяч жизней нам обошлось в свое время прочно умостить его малолетнюю задницу на имперской табуретке...   
_Мягкие хлопки ладонью по обтянутому тканью колену задают ритм, словно говорящий гонит себя вперед._  
— Порядочный и, черт побери, наблюдательный. Чересчур. Три последних года он за мной очень внимательно смотрел, и не знаю, кому из нас двоих пришлось тяжелее. После заговора Фордрозды — небось, этот поганец, узнай он обо всем, сейчас ухмылялся бы себе в усы прямо в тюремной камере; Грегор в тот раз ударился в излишнее милосердие после того, как чуть было не шарахнулся в другую сторону…   
_Пауза. Далее голос ровный и преувеличенно спокойный. Или хорошо контролируемый. Как у человека, который разряжал бомбу и добрался до самого важного проводка._  
— Да, о чем бишь я? Три года я из кожи вон лез, чтобы не показать, что затаил по отношению к парню… нет, даже не обиду, с собственным сыном счетов не ведут и зла не держат, но просто настороженность. Корделии проще, религия предписывает ей прощать. А у меня каждый раз, как Грегор принимал хоть какое решение, зудело: я должен непременно ему подсказать, проверить и подстраховать. Я держал каменную физиономию, старался ему этого не выдать, молчал, но, видно, не слишком преуспел.   
_Скрип стула — сидящий подался вперед._  
— Технически, у него всегда оставалась возможность меня осадить, поспорить, воспротивиться, даже отправить в отставку в случае прямого конфликта. Я бы подчинился; я ведь присягал ему, Саймон, и присягал не в шутку. Но… ждать от Грегора, чтобы он скрестил свою волю с моей и выиграл? Проклятье, я бы хотел, чтобы он был способен на это! А он был всего лишь аккуратным, тихим и послушным. Вот ты скажи, в чем бы я сильнее напортачил: если бы подорвал его уверенность к чертовой матери или если дал бы натворить что-нибудь фатальное? Как по минному полю идти.  
 _Резкий удар обеих ладоней о столешницу, затем тонкий металлический звяк — говорящий что-то подобрал со стола._  
— А ведь на таком посту все ошибаются. Уж на что я командир с опытом, а когда только принял регентский титул… А, сам знаешь, где у меня больная мозоль. Дело молодого Форхаласа. Мог ведь я не стараться быть большим роялистом, чем покойный император, и поискать лазейку в букве закона. Восемнадцатилетнему оболтусу хватило бы гражданской казни, отсроченной или изгнания за пределы Империи, да мало чего! Были прецеденты в нашей истории, начиная с того самого Форлопулоса. И, главное, меня же самого в почти те же щенячьи годы должны были бы судить за поединок; сам факт я вспомнил, а вот подумать, отчего не судили — ума не хватило! И стоило мне, раздуваясь от сознания собственной непреклонности, приказать снести ему голову за дуэль, так все и потянулось, как нитка за иголкой: и граната с солтоксином в окно, и гражданская война, и цеты на пороге. Воздаяние, оно — такая штука, и принципиальность — тоже… С годами понимаешь. Дня не проходит, чтобы я о своем решении не пожалел.   
_Пауза, тяжелый вздох._  
— При чем тут Грегор, говоришь? Не при чем, я так… А он — чертов мальчишка, который в свои двадцать с хвостиком — такой же идиот, какими в эти годы бывают все мальчишки, каким был и я сам, и хитроумный Эзар, чтоб ему на том свете икалось!  
 _По столу катится что-то металлическое — вероятно, все это время говорящий вертел в руках световое перо и вот теперь выронил._  
— А-а, хотя чего говорить. Это я сейчас — идиот! Напыщенный, старый идиот. Потому что только расслабился, вознамерился счесть, что дело сделано и слово исполнено — н-на тебе! Не уберег парня. Что бы с ним ни случилось — моя ответственность. Как приемного отца, как наставника, как первого министра. Не много ли фуражек сразу на одну мою башку? И к ним еще и корону прибавлять, бр-р… Помнишь, в самом начале старик Негри оставался при принцессе гарантом, что я не тронусь умом и вздумаю претендовать на императорский титул в дополнение к императорской власти? Он бы меня, несомненно, сейчас из могилы проклял, заковыристо и с крепким словцом. И тебя заодно, щенка неумелого, что императора не сберег. Что, Саймон, позор и на твою седеющую голову? Выпей-ка и ты со мной…


End file.
